Nous
by What if life was a fanfiction
Summary: La première nuit d'un nous pas comme les autres. Deux femmes qui ne pensaient jamais que cela allait ce produire. Mais la fin d'un film réserve toujours des surprise. Pour publique averti. Bonne lecture.


Tout ce passe un soir que l'on dors ensemble, après deux trois verres de rhum &amp; coke, qui ont fait monter la température de la pièce. Tu étais habillée de un de tes chandails dont je ne peux me passer, moi de mes fidèles boxer et de mon chandail noir avec le numéro 82 dessus. Rien de trop compliquer, car nous voulions seulement relaxer. La soirée c'est bien passée, le film viens tout juste de se terminer. On jase. Je te fait des minouches dans le dos comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois si tu ne dis rien. Aucun Jane , aucun guidoune. Comme nous écoutions le film sur mon ordinateur portable, lorsque le film se termine, de la musique ce mets automatiquement à jouer. C'est la chanson Crazy in love de Beyoncé. La version de 50 nuances de Greys qui joue.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

_I touch on you more and more every time_

_When you leave I'm begging you not to go_

_Call your name two or three times in a row_

Tu es coucher sur le ventre.

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

_'Cause I know I don't understand_

_Just how your love you're doing no one else can_

Je me retrouve à califourchon sur ton dos.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's got me looking_

_Got me looking so crazy in love_

Te massant le dos au rythme de la musique.

_When I talk to my friends so quietly_

_Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me_

_Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress_

_If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress_

_The way that you know what I thought I knew_

_It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you_

_But I still don't understand_

_Just how the love your doing no one else can_

Je me mets à te susurrer, à l'oreille les paroles de la chanson.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

Je te sens frémir.

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's got me looking_

_Got me looking so crazy in love_

La température monte encore de quelques degrés, mais ce n'est pas encore assez haut pour moi. C'est le tour de la chanson Earned it de jouer.

_You make it look like it's magic_

_Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, tou_

_I'm nerver confused_

_Hey, hey_

_I'm so used to being used_

Je retire ton chandail pour plus de facilité.

_So I love when you call unexpected_

_Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

_So I'ma car for you, you, you_

_I'm a care for you, you,you, you, yeah_

_Cause girl you're perfect_

Je déballe l'objet de ma convoitise. Comme un cadeau qui s'offre à moi.

_Cause girl you're perfect_

_You're always worth it_

_And you deserve it_

_The way you work it_

_Cause girl you earned it_

_Girl you earned it_

Quelques baisers seront poser sur ta peau.

_You know our love would be tragic_

_So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind_

_We live with no lies_

_Hey, hey_

_You're my favorit kind of night_

Je t'effleure à peine avec mes lèvres.

_I'm so used to being used_

_So I love when you call unexpected_

_Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

_So I'ma car for you, you, you_

_I'ma care for you, you, you,you, yeah_

_Cause girl you're perfect_

_You're always worth it_

_And you deserve it _

_The way you work it_

_Cause girl you earned it_

_Girl you earned it_

_On that lonely night_

_You said it wouldn't be love_

_But we felt the rush_

_It made us believe it there was only us_

_Convinced we were broken inside, inside_

_I'm so used to being used_

_So I love when you call unexpected_

_Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

_So I'ma care for you, you, you_

_I'ma car for you, you, you, you, yeah_

_Cause girl you're perfect_

_You're always worth it_

_And you deserve it_

_The way you work it_

_Cause girl you earned it_

_Girl you earned it_

Lorsque la chanson se termine, je désagrafe ton sublime soutiens-gorge noir. La chanson qui commence est 123 de Craig Smart.

You're beautiful, more beautifil than the firs day we met.

It's magical, and I love you more each day with every breath

When I look at you, I can see foreever in your eyes.

When I fell for you, you caught me like I was a falling star

Tu te retourne afin que je puisse le retirer complètement. Et les parole de la chason concorde exactement avec mes pensées:

_You know it's true, I wanna be with you no matter where you are_

_You know it's true, I wanna be with you no matter where you are_

_I already knew that we were always meant to be._

_Oh, loving you is just like the air that I breathe_

_It comes to me so naturally_

_It's easier than 123_

_Incredible, you're a super woman in so many ways_

_Powerful, you're a vision of what perfect is to me,_

_and you do it all with a smile up on you face, yeah_

_And I promise you, I'll never ever make you cry_

_We'll tell the truth, we'll never ever speak one lie_

_I wanna love you until the end of time,yeahh_

Je suis un peu figé. Je t'observe, j'essaie de respirer, mais l'air est bloqué dans ma gorge.

_Loving you is just like the air thant I breathe_

_It comes to me so naturally_

_It's easier than 123_

_Loving you, is just like a sweet melody_

_It commes to me sonaturally_

_It's easier than 123_

Tu te relève alors et tu m'embrasse tendrement. Ce qui me surprend un peu. Mais je me laisse aller dans une nuit de luxure.

_Loving you is just like the air that I breathe_

_It comes to me sonaturally._

_It's easier than 123_

_Loving you, is just like a sweet melody_

_It comes to me so naturally_

_It's easier than 123_

_Loving you so easy _

_It comes naturally to me_

_I don't even have to try_

_It flows effortlessly_

_I knew it when I saw you that we were meant to be, baby_

_You're everything to me!_

_Loving you, is just like a sweet melody_

_It comes to me so naturally_

_It's easier than 123_

_Loving you, is just like a sweet melody_

_It comes to me so naturally_

_It's easier than 123_

_Loving you is just like the air than I breathe_

_It comes to me so naturally_

_It's easier than 123_

_Loving you, is just like a sweet melody_

_And it comes to me so naturally_

_It's easier than 123_

La chanson est fini, le rythme arrive. C'est Animals de Maroon 5 qui joue. Cela me réveille un peu (beaucoup) de mes rêveries.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals_

_Animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent for miles_

_Just like animals_

_Animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Baby I'm_

Tu ne pourra plus te cacher. Tu es ma proie et moi la prédatrice.

_So what you trying to do to me_

_It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_

_But we get along when I'm inside you, eh_

_You're like a drug that's killing me_

_I cut you out entirely_

_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

_Yeah you can start over you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down rolling on the ground_

_You can pretend that it was me_

_But no, oh_

J'essaie d'engager ma chasse sur tes seins nouvellement dénudées, mais la proie avait autres choses en tête pour le moment.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals_

_Animals_

_Like animals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent for miles_

_Just like animals_

_Animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Baby I'm_

Je compris que tu me trouvais un peu trop habillé pour le niveau de vêtement que tu portais

_So if I run it's not enough_

_You're still in my head forever stuck_

_So you can do what you wanna do, eh_

_I love your lies I'll eat 'em up_

_But don't deny the animal_

_That comes alive when I'm inside you_

_Yeah you can start over you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down rolling on the ground_

_You can pretend that it was me_

_But no, oh_

Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce sois je me retrouva en soutiens-gorge au dessus de toi.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals_

_Animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent for miles_

_Just like animals_

_Animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Baby I'm_

_Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie_

_You can't deny, ny ny ny_

_The beast inside, side side side_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)_

_You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)_

_The beast inside, side side side_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yo,_

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Just like animals_

_Animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Just like animals (Yeah)_

_Animals (Yeah)_

_Like animals-mals (Yeah)_

_Ow_

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals_

_Animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent for miles_

_Just like animals_

_Animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Baby I'm_

_Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie_

_You can't deny, ny ny ny_

_The beast inside, side side side_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)_

_You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)_

_The beast inside, side side side_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

Thinking Out Loud joue présentement. L'instant d'une fraction de seconde tu es déconcentrer.

_When your looks don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

Je peux donc reprendre ou j'en étais.

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

Je donne a tes seins tout l'amour qu'ils doivent recevoir.

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

Les léchant, touchants, malaxant et peut-être même mordant un petit peu.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_

_I know you will still love me the same_

Tes mains sont clouer au matela, juste au dessus de ta tête, par ma main droite.

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_

_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_But baby now_

Pendant que ma mains gauche flatte ton bas ventre, tes hanches.

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

_(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)_

Mes lèvres suivent le chemin que ma main à tracé.

_So baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_

La chanson qui commence à l'instant nous fait rigoler un peu, tout les deux, mais elle me donne plus des idées et tu le comprends assez rapidement.

_I know what you came here to see_

_If you're a freak, then ya coming home with me_

_And I know what you came here to do_

_Now bust it open let me see you get low_

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down for real_

Je commence à retirer ton pantalon. Une fois cela fait il ne reste plus que ta culotte sur le dos. Elle est noir, elle te va tellement bien.

_Your girl just kissed a girl_

_I do bi chicks_

_Shake for a shake_

_I'm throwing these Emirates in the sky_

_Spinning this As-salamu alaykum_

_Peace to M.O.N.E.Y_

_I love my beaches, south beaches_

_Surfboard and high tide_

_I could just roll up_

_Cause I'm swoll up_

_So that birthday cake get a cobra_

_Buggati for real, I'm cold bruh_

_That auto-biography rover_

_Got the key to my city it's over_

_It's no thots, only Anna Kournikova's_

_I said rackets, ratchets hold up_

_(I said rackets, ratchets hold up)_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer le commentaire suivants: WOW. Au même moment, tu essaie de cacher ton ventre, sauf que je tiens toujours tes mains. Alors j'embrasse ton ventre, car il est parfait pour moi.

_I know what you came here to see_

_If you're a freak, then ya coming home with me_

_And I know what you came here to do_

_Now bust it open let me see you get low_

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down for real_

_And they already know me_

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down further than femurs_

_Girls get wetter than Katrina_

_Yeah my girl you never seen her_

_'Cause my tints by limousines_

_My touch is the Midas_

_We de-plus your man to minus_

_My team blowing on that slam_

_Make you cough-cough that's Bronchitis_

_Put your hands up_

_It's a stick up, no more makeup_

_Get that ass on the floor_

_Ladies put your lipstick up_

_Double entendre, double entendre_

_While you're hating I get money_

_Then I double up tonkers_

Ta culotte te vas super bien mais elle représente la dernière barrière avant mon but ultime, alors tu ne la porte plus longtemps.

_I know what you came here to see_

_If you're a freak, then ya coming home with me_

_And I know what you came here to do_

_Now bust it open let me see you get low_

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down for real_

_Lift it, drop it, shake it, pop it_

_Lift it, drop it, shake it, pop it_

_Lift it, drop it, shake it, pop it_

_Lift it, drop it, shake it_

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down for real_

Une fois tout retirer. Je remonte un peu pour t'embrasser et te dire à l'oreille que tu es parfaite. La perfection incarnée.

_She got me stuck on a feeling_

_She got me stuck on a feeling_

Je retourne alors à position initiale, c'est maintenant Stuck on a feeling qui joue.

_I like you talking dirty_

_I like your filthy love_

_You like the way I hold you_

_When we are falling in love_

_(Yo sé que sí)_

_In love_

_(Mami yo sé que sí) If it's love_

_Then I don't want to come back up_

_Girl I know you're a handful_

_'Cause you know what you like_

_You might be hard to handle_

_But imma show you tonight_

_(Pero que rica estás)_

_Tonight (Qué rica estás)_

_What it's like (What it's like)_

_When you're_

J'embrasse tes cuisses. Plus précisément l'intérieur de tes cuisses. Lorsqu'il est temps de passer à l'acte, je m'arrête.

_Stuck on a feeling_

_Just can't stop_

_Once ain't enough_

_Better lock this down_

_Better box it up_

_Gotta work me out_

_Make it real_

_Gotta make it count_

_Get stuck on a feeling_

_Ya just can't stop_

_Once ain't enough_

_Better lock this down_

_Better box it up_

_Gotta work me out_

_Make it real_

_Gotta make it count_

_Get stuck on a feeling_

_(Dímelo mami)_

_Get stuck on a feeling_

Afin de te demander ce que tu veux vraiment que je fasse.

_Let's go hide out in private_

_Won't you show me your place_

_A little peace and quiet_

_Where we can both_

_Misbehave (misbehave)_

_Misbehave (misbehave) it's okay (it's okay)_

_When you're_

Après que tu m'a dit que j'étais guidoune je te reposas la question mais seulement des lettres et des sons sortirent de ta bouche.

_Stuck on a feeling_

_Ya just can't stop_

_Once ain't enough_

_Better lock this down_

_Better box it up_

_Gotta work me out_

_Make it real_

_Gotta make it count_

_Get stuck on a feeling_

_Ya just can't stop_

_Once ain't enough_

_Better lock this down_

_Better box it up_

_Gotta work me out_

_Make it real_

_Gotta make it count_

Aucun mot juste du génération YOLO, comme nous nous amusons à l'appeler.

_Get stuck on a feeling_

_(What, what, what, what?) (Ven conmigo mami)_

_Stuck on a feeling (she got me stuck on a feeling)_

_I'm stuck on a feeling_

_She got me stuck on a feeling_

_She got me stuck on a feeling_

_She got me stuck on a_

_She got me_

_She got me_

_She got me_

_Wheelin' and dealin appealin I'm realin'_

_Ya still in love with me_

_All green_

_I'm at it, romantic, no panic, organic_

_Slide right next to me in ecstasy_

_Now who could ever make you feel like I felt_

_You're layin on your bed, just playing_

_You're moaning and groaning_

_You're squirming and squealing_

_Guess it's true, I left you_

_Stuck on a feeling_

_Just can't stop_

_Once ain't enough_

_Better lock this down_

_Better box it up_

_Gotta work me out_

_Make it real_

_Gotta make it count_

_Stuck on a feeling_

_Just can't stop_

_Once ain't enough_

_Better lock this down_

_Better box it up_

_Gotta work me out_

_Make it real_

_Gotta make it count_

_Get stuck on a feeling_

_(What, what, what, what?) (Ven conmigo mami)_

_Stuck on a feeling (she got me stuck on a feeling)_

_I'm stuck on a feeling_

_She got me stuck on a feeling_

_She got me stuck on a feeling_

_She got me stuck on a_

_She got me_

_She got me_

_She got me_

_Wheelin' and dealin appealin I'm realin'_

_Ya still in love with me_

_All green_

_I'm at it, romantic, no panic, organic_

_Slide right next to me in ecstasy_

_Now who could ever make you feel like I felt_

_You're layin on your bed, just playing_

_You're moaning and groaning_

_You're squirming and squealing_

_Guess it's true, I left you_

_Stuck on a feeling_

_Just can't stop_

_Once ain't enough_

_Better lock this down_

_Better box it up_

_Gotta work me out_

_Make it real_

_Gotta make it count_

_Stuck on a feeling_

_Just can't stop_

_Once ain't enough_

_Better lock this down_

_Better box it up_

_Gotta work me out_

_Make it real_

_Gotta make it count_

Je n'attendais pas meilleur réponse que celle que j'avais maintenant. La chanson me parlait directement à moi.

_It's Kid Ink, yeah yeah_

_It's not that a lot that you've been saying, whoa_

_But I can tell from your body language, ok_

_Let's talk about it ('Bout it)_

_Is you 'bout it? ('Bout it)_

_Let's talk about it ('Bout it)_

_Can we talk about it?_

_But you ain't gotta say too much_

_Ain't gotta say too much_

_I can read your body language_

_You ain't gotta say too much_

_I can read your body language_

Et oui je pouvais dire ce que tu désirais à partir de ce que ton corps me disait.

_Said you ain't gotta say too much_

_Hate when you say that I play too much_

_When I get too close I'mma touch that subject_

_I can read yo' body 'nough said_

_Quit all that yappin'_

_Need less talk and a little more action_

_Yeah now girl keep it G, know you speak a lil freak_

_I can hear it in yo' accent_

_Said, "Tell me, can you understand my language?"_

_If you tryna ride, just stay in my lane_

_There's no other way to explain it_

_In layman, fuck who you came with_

_It's not that a lot that you've been saying, whoa_

_But I can tell from your body language, ok_

_Let's talk about it ('Bout it)_

_Is you 'bout it? ('Bout it)_

_Let's talk about it ('Bout it)_

_Can we talk about it?_

Je me penchai alors vers ce donc je désirais.

But you ain't gotta say too much

Ain't gotta say too much

I can read your body language

You ain't gotta say too much

I can read your body language

Je n'avais même pas atteint ma cible encore qu'un gémissement sorti d'entre tes lèvres… Tu appréhendais ce qui allais se passer.

_It ain't hard to tell_

_If you don't wanna take it too far, then well_

_You better stop flirtin' and stop twerkin'_

_So perfect, cause it's workin'_

_That ass worth all the worship_

_You been in yo' bag like Birkin_

_Never had it like this before me_

_You ain't know girl better read up on it_

_Hell yeah, gotta re-up on me_

_Bein' stuck up gon' leave you lonely_

_For the night, we should leave before the light's_

_On, girl, I'm too on_

Je te touchais tendrement avec ma main tan disque l'autre main pétrissait un seins.

_It's not that a lot that you've been saying, whoa_

_But I can tell from your body language, ok_

_Let's talk about it ('Bout it)_

_Is you 'bout it? ('Bout it)_

_Let's talk about it ('Bout it)_

_Can we talk about it?_

_But you ain't gotta say too much_

_Ain't gotta say too much_

_I can read your body language_

_You ain't gotta say too much_

J'établis un contact visuel que tu as un peu de difficulté à maintenir.

_Ooh, they say don't judge a book by its cover_

_We can make a scene that you be under the covers_

_Listen ou ain't gotta say too much_

_You ain't gotta say too much_

_(You ain't gotta say much, you ain't gotta say much)_

_Body talkin', girl I'm listenin'_

_Come closer, let me hit it_

_It's not that a lot that you've been saying, whoa_

_But I can tell from your body language, ok_

_Let's talk about it ('Bout it)_

_Is you 'bout it? ('Bout it)_

_Let's talk about it ('Bout it)_

_Can we talk about it?_

Ta respiration s'accéléra au rythme de mes mouvements. La température augmentais encore.

_But you ain't gotta say too much_

_Ain't gotta say too much_

_I can read your body language_

_You ain't gotta say too much_

_I can read your body language_

Tu tentais de ne pas faire de bruit, mais tu n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Tes gémissements étaient saccader.

Ma chanson préféré commença.

_Sexy, hot!_

_I love your style girl,_

_put it on me_

_Brian and Tony Gold let the ladies know,_

_they got it goin on_

_Uh! Shaggy!_

_Hey sexy lady, I like your flow_

_Your body's bangin', out of control! (Uh!)_

_You put it on me (That's right) ceiling to floor_

_Only you can make me scream and beg for more!_

_Her body's callin, bawlin'_

_got me crawlin' up the wall and_

_My size ain't small, it's tall_

_and catch a glimpse her clothes be fallin_

_Her neighbor's callin, bawlin_

_all this noise is so appallin'_

_They must believe we're brawlin'_

_headboards bang till early mornin'_

_Hey sexy lady (Uh!) I like your flow_

_Your body's bangin' (Yo) out of control! Yo! (A big tune)_

_You put it on me (Uh!)) ceiling to floor (Ceiling to floor girl)_

_Only you can make me (Uh) scream and beg for more!_

Je sentais que tu allais perdre si je continuais comme cela, mais je n'ai pas envie que ce round se termine tout de suite.

_I was her father's choosin',_

_performance left her snoozin'_

_Rug burns her knees we're bruised and,_

_she's hooked ain't no refusin'_

_I knew it all along (Uh!)_

_she was the perfect one (What!)_

_She really put it on (On me)_

_I had to write a song_

Suivant le rythme de la musique, j remontais caressant chaque parcelle de peau.

_Hey sexy lady (She's drivin me nuts)_

_I like your flow (Uh! Uh!)_

_Your body's bangin' (Sexy Lady) out of control! (Sweet and nice)_

_You put it on me (You know you got that figure)_

_ceiling to floor_

_Only you can make me (Wow)_

_scream and beg for more!_

Mais tu me fis comprendre que tu ne voulais pas que je m'arrête.

Hey sexy lady you be fine, drive me crazy

movin' on, and on, and on

Hey sexy lady you be fine, drive me crazy

movin' on, and on, and on

Gal you're extra sexy like (Whoa)

and you make me wanna say (Hi)

When you shake, you shake it down (Low)

Gal you wicked to rahtid nah (Lie)

Gal I like the way how you (Flow)

everytime you passin' me (By)

Gal you wiggly jiggly and (Oh)

and you wicked to rahtid nah (Lie)

Alors je retournais en bas finir ce que j'avais commencer, car je finis toujours ce que je commence.

_Hey sexy lady (Uh!) I like your flow (Whaddat)_

_Your body's bangin', out of control!_

_You put it on me (Put it on me baby) ceiling to floor (Uh!)_

_Only you can make me (Only you) scream and beg for more!_

_Uh, moist, ha ha ha ha ha ha..._

Au même moment la chanson Love me like you do commença.

_You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the color of my blood_

_You're the cure, you're the pain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_You're the fear, I don't care_

_'Cause I've never been so high_

_Follow me to the dark_

_Let me take you past our satellites_

_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

Lorsqu'elle dit "touch me like you do" pour la première fois. Je changea de stratégie d'attaque.

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

À ce moment précis, faire du bruit ou pas, ne t'importait plus. Ce qui me fis comprendre que j'avais bien agis.

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Je léchais, suçais et aimait chaque recoins de ton antre.

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

J'introduis deux doigts en toi et je me mouvais au rythme de la musique.

_'ll let you set the pace_

_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

Te menant à ta libération en même temps que la fin de la chanson. Lorsque tu retombas lentement de ton nuage, j'étais là pour t'attraper. Les câlins d'after sexe tu allais les recevoir. Rien n'allait m'en empêcher. Ma deuxième chanson préférer commençais. Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait.

_Who can say where the road goes,_

_Where the day flows?_

_Only time..._

_And who can say if your love grows,_

_As your heart chose?_

_Only time..._

_Who can say why your heart sighs,_

_As your love flies?_

_Only time..._

_And who can say why your heart cries,_

_When your love lies?_

_Only time..._

Je te tenais fermement contre moi. Comme si je tenais le trésor le plus précieux du monde entre mes mains.

_Who can say when the roads meet,_

_That love might be,_

_In your heart._

_And who can say when the day sleeps,_

_If the night keeps all your heart?_

_Night keeps all your heart..._

Mes caresses recommencèrent.

_Who can say if your love grows,_

_As your heart chose?_

_Only time..._

_And who can say where the road goes,_

_Where the day flows?_

Je me disait alors que jamais je ne serais rassasié.

_Who can say if your love grows,_

_As your heart chose?_

_Only time..._

_And who can say where the road goes,_

_Where the day flows?_

Je te minouchais en te regardant

_Only time..._

_Who knows?_

_Only time..._

_Who knows?_

_Only time..._

Mais il y avait un problème pour toi a ce moment précis. J'étais vraiment trop habillé à comparé à toi.

_You're better than the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me,_

_Lets me know that it's OK, yeah it's OK_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

Tu étais complètement nu et moi le morceau de vêtement qui me manquait c'était mon chandail.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

Comme ce n'était pas équitable pour toi, tu te retrouva au dessus de moi avant que j'ai pu le réaliser.

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_Cause every time that I get around ya_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

J'étais complètement allonger sur le dos et toi assises sur moi. Tu te trouvais physiquement trop loin de pour moi. Je me mis en position assises afin de pouvoir sentir ta peau contre ma peau.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Oh, you make me smile_

C'est à ce moment que tu en profita pour me retirer mon soutiens-gorges. Je me retrouvais donc à moitié nu. Même si nous étions coller l'une à l'autre, ce n'était pas encore assez près pour moi.

_I don't know, but I think I may be falling for you_

_Droppin' so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Wait until I know you better_

J'aggripa tes fesses avec mes deux mains afin de tenter de te rapprocher encore de moi.

_I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hidin' what I'm feeling'_

_But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head_

J'embrassais chaque morceau de peau qui m'était possible d'atteindre.

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinking 'bout you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

J'étais en extase devant la femme que tu es.

_As I'm standin' here, and you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you, and we start to dance_

_All around us, I see nobody_

_Here in silence, it's just you and me_

Je nous allongea sur le lit toi toujours au dessus de moi.

_I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'_

_But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head_

J'essayais de toucher mais tu m'en empêchais.

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

Tu savais que c'était ce dont j'avais envie, te sentir entre mes mains, mais tu n'allais pas m'y laisser y arriver aussi facilement.

_Oh, I just can't take it, my heart is racin'_

_Emotions keep spinnin' out_

Tu fis ce que j'avais fait plutôt.

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you, I think I'm fallin' for you_

Tu plaquas mes mains au matelas. M'empêchant de te toucher. Par contre tu ne gardas pas une mains sur mes poignets. Tu effleura mon ventre. Je ne pu me retenir de te toucher alors je déplaça mes mains sur ton corps. Mais tu les a vite remises en place. M'avertissant que si je les bougeaient encore, tout étaient terminer.

_I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm falling for you_

_I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you, oh, oh, oh, no, no, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, I'm falling for you_

De la vrai torture. Ne pas pouvoir toucher ce que j'avais devant moi, allait vraiment me tuer. C'était alors toi le prédateur et moi la très très faible proie. Avec le bout de tes doigts tu effleura a nouveau mon ventre et la naissance de ma poitrine. Ma température corporelle a atteint un niveau ou elle n'était jamais aller. J'allais perdre et cela très rapidement. Mai je m'en fiche complètement je peux perdre n'importe quand dans les bras de la sublime jeune femme qui se trouve avec moi. Tu me tira de mes pensées avec un baiser bien placé. Le meilleur de ma vie. Un fort gémissement sortie de ma bouche. Je n'ai jamais été bruyante avant. C'est juste une autre preuve que tu me possède complètement.

_Spent my whole life waiting for a girl like you_

_Baby tell me what I gotta do_

_Je veux passer ma vie_

_Jour après jour_

_À me noyer dans ton amour._

_Avec toi je veux faire le tour du monde_

_Et vivre a deux chaque seconde_

_Quand le soleil et la mer se confondent_

Effectivement que le soleil et la mer se confondent, la vie, le temps tout c'est juste arrêter. Il n'y a que nous. Cela simplement parce que tu m'as regardée.

_You shoot me once, you shoot me twice._

_Now take to your paradise._

C'est alors que tu te penchas sur moi. M'embrassant un peu partout. Touchant mon corps avec une telle tendresse que mon coeur s'arrêta.

_You know there's just one thing left to do_

_Let me show you what I'm talking about_

_If you let me be your lover_

_I'd do anything for you_

_Dans tes bras j'oublie mes malheurs._

_De tes lèvres je suis fou._

C'est le cas de le dire de tes lèvres je suis folle. Tes lèvres sur mon corps, sur mon ventre, dans mon coup, sur ma nuque, sur mes seins. Je tombais relativement rapidement.

_Na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na _

_Baby shake that body, now turn around_

_Slow motion for me now (oh yeah)_

_Quand je te serre contre moi_

_Et que tu me dis tout bas_

_Ces choses que je n'oses pas._

Tes caresses habilles me font gémir. Par moment, tu m'effleures ou bien tes caresses sont plus appuyer. Mon bassin bougeait tout seule. J'en voulais plus et maintenant.

_Avec toi je veux faire le tour du monde_

_Et vivre a deux chaque seconde_

_Quand le soleil et la mer se confondent_

_You shoot me once, you shoot me twice_

_Now take me to your paradise _

_You know there's just one thing left to do_

_Let me show what I'm talking about_

_If you let me be your lover_

_I'd do anything for you_

_Dans tes bras j'oublie mes malheurs _

_De tes lèvres je suis fou_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na _

_Rejoins moi ce soir_

_Rejoins moi ce soir_

_Oui je suis fou de ta bouche, de ton regard_

Folle de ta bouche dont tu sais très bien te servir. Tu me retira mes boxers avec tes dents plaçant tes mains sur mes hanches. C'est alors que j'arrêta de respirer.

_Rejoins moi ce soir, c'est jamais trop tard_

_Donne moi ton corps et encore un peu d'espoir_

_If you let me be your lover_

_I'd do anything for you_

_Dans tes bras j'oublie mes malheurs_

_De tes lèvres je suis fou._

Un fois mon dernier morceau de vêtement enlevée, son petit manège commença.

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sisterm go sister_

_He met Marmelade down in old moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said, hello, hey Joe_

_You wanna give it go oh._

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya yah hee (he oh)_

_Mocca chocolate ya ya (ooh yeah) _

_Creole Lady Marmelade (ohh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (oh oh)_

J'essaie de te toucher, mais tu m'avertis, c'était ma dernière chance. Je ne devais pas bouger. Tu avais alors accès à tout mon être en entier. Je m'offrais à toi, sans aucune contrainte. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. En ce moment je t'appartiens.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets_

_Is where he started to freak, yeah_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (oh yeah yeah)_

_Mocca chocolate ya ya_

_Creole Lady Marmelade, uh_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous choucher avec moi ce soir (ooh)_

Ses doigts touchaient ma peau, ses caresses me faisait monter plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais prévue. Je suis complètement vulnérable et à ta merci. Même si normalement j'évite ce genre de situation, car elle me rende mal à l'aise, je me sentais bien. Mieux que je ne l'avais jamais été. J'étais au bon moment au bon endroit et je faisais exactement ce dont je rêves depuis longtemps.

_Yeah, yeah, aw_

_We come through with the money and the garter belts_

_Let'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours_

_Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry_

_I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_Weat high heeled shoes, get love from the Jews_

_Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters_

_Betta get that dough sisters_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_By the case, the meaning of expensive tase_

_You wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)_

_Mocca chocolata (what)_

_Creole Laydy Marmalade_

_(One more time, come on)_

Tes caresses appuyées sont remplacés par des baisers dont je ne pourrais plus me passé. Mes respirations sont saccadés, des fois j'arrête complètement de respirer. Tu es vraiment douée, j'ai même pensé un instant que mon coeur avait manquer un battement.

_Marmelade (ooh)_

_Lady Marmelade (ooh yeah)_

_Marmelade (ohh)_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Touch of her skin felling sillkly smooth, oh_

_Color of cafe au lait, alright_

_Made the savage beast inside_

_Roar until he cried_

_More, more, more_

Tu accéléra le rythme encore, encore et encore. J'étais proche, très très proche et tu le savais très bien. Ce qui te réjouissait. Ton sourire qui couvre ton visage me le prouve. Tu aimes me voir dans cette position.

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

_Living a gray flannel life_

_But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep_

_More, more, more_

Je gémissais, me tortillant sous toi. Ce qui t'encouragea à continuer.

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ay hee )ohh)_

_Mocca chocolate ya ya (oh)_

_Creole Lady Marmelade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_

_Voulez-vou coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

_Come on, uh Christina_

_Moulin_

_Pink_

_Lady Marmalade Lil'Kim_

_Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh _

_Mya_

_Rockwilder baby_

_Lady Marmelade_

_Moulin Rouge_

_Ooh _

_Misedemeanor here_

_Creole Lady Marmelade oh yeah._

Tout c'est terminé dans un cris, ton nom, un corps qui tremble, toi qui es la pour m'embrasser, alors que je ne suis pas encore redescendu sur terre. Nous étions dans un cocon de chaleur et de passion. Rien ne peut nous en faire sortir. À ce moment, je me dis que je pourrais réellement rester dans ce lit toute ma vie. Nous étions toutes les deux exténuées. Même si j'avais envie de continuer pour le restant de ma vie, mon corps me prouvait le contraire. Je me promis alors de recommencer dès que je le pourrais. T'attirant contre moi je nous ai recouvert de mon couvre-lit.

Nothing goes as planned

Everything will break

People say goodbye

In their own special way

All that you rely on

And all that you can fake

Will leave you in the morning

But fin you in the day

Je commença à dessiner des cercles sur ton ventre. Nous dormions en cuillère. Pour la première fois je sentais ta peau contre ma peau dans le calme plat de la vie. Comment ne pas aimer.

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you're all I taste _

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away_

_'Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Everything will change_

_Nothing stays the same_

_Nobody here's perfect_

_Oh, but everyone's to blame_

_Oh, all that you rely on_

_Ans all that you can save_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_And fin you in the day_

Un dernier baiser pour la nuit. Tu étais déjà en train de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away_

_'Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you_

_No, I cannot get you out_

_No, I cannot get you_

_Oh no, I cannot get you out_

_No I cannot get you_

_Everything is dark_

_It's more than you can take_

_But you catch a glimpse of sun light_

_Shining, shining down on your face_

_You face_

_Oh your face_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannont get you out_

_Oh, you're all I taste _

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away_

_'Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_No_

_No, I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_No, I cannot get you out_

_Oh no, I cannot get you._

Je ferma mon ordinateur portable, t'attira encore plus près de moi. t'embrassa les cheveux et m'endormis en espérant que ce ne serais pas la dernière fois que nous allions dormir ensemble.

**Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**M.**


End file.
